


Stay With Me

by safety_dancer



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safety_dancer/pseuds/safety_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt for Dick/Damian brotherly bonding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

Father was home now, back from the “dead” and taking back the mantle of the Batman. Things should have been looking up. Now he could finally get to know the man that he had wanted to meet for so long, they could continue on as Batman and Robin, as father and son.  
Damian scuffed his feet on the carpet of his bedroom, looking out the large window to the Manor grounds. He should feel ecstatic that he could begin working with Father, but he felt… empty.  
What about Grayson? What about what they had? Grayson was the first to treat him as a real human being; as someone who had feelings and not like the little assassin robot that he had felt he was before. Grayson had loved him as a brother despite the ferocious tendencies he had when he first arrived.  
But now that Father was home and would be assuming his previous role, would Grayson leave him? Would he return to Bludhaven as Nightwing once again? Would he disappear from his life? He promised that he would be there for him, but that was before Father came back. Would he reject him in favor of other things?  
Swallowing past the sudden lump that lodged in his throat, Damian stood and silently made for his brother’s room. The man was sitting on his bed, reading a thick book, but looked up when Damian entered, smiling brightly.  
“Hey, Kiddo.”  
“You can’t leave.” Damian grit his teeth; he sounded like a petulant child, and that’s not what he wanted. “I would appreciate it if you stayed at the Manor.” With me  
“Wait, what?” Dick looked sincerely confused, brows furrowing as he stared at the boy. “Why would I leave?”  
“You… hadn’t planned on going back to Bludhaven now that Father has returned?” He hated how pathetic he sounded, clenching his fists to keep from fidgeting. Dick’s face softened in understanding and he marked his book, setting it on the nightstand before beckoning his little brother closer. Damian hesitated, but finally walked over, movements stiff, stopping just out of arms reach.  
“C’mere.” Dick leaned forward, grabbing his bicep and pulling him into an embrace. “You honestly thought I would just up and leave you like that?” Damian didn’t reply, biting on his lower lip in a rare sign of agitation. “Well, you can put that thought from your head right now, because I’m sure as hell not leaving. I like you too much. You’re my brother, Damian.”  
Relief washed over him, and Damian relaxed into the hold, leaning his head against Dick’s shoulder. “Thank you,” he whispered thickly.


End file.
